


【吉艾】道路之下

by Ms_Skull



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren, Chains, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, daddy issue, top zeke
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Skull/pseuds/Ms_Skull
Summary: 承接120话的内容，注意剧透。





	【吉艾】道路之下

吉克的手指捅进艾伦的直肠，粗大带茧的指节在其中进出，搅动着那些脆弱的黏膜。黏膜充血翻出血橙的红色，同时将撕裂的疼痛传递到黏膜主人的脊髓。艾伦扭曲了藏在长发下的脸，在发白的下唇上咬出血红的伤口。这种疼痛比他想象中的更难忍。他经历过自残，牙床脱落，切断四肢，挖出眼球，但是没有任何一种疼痛能与这份相比。他身体最脆弱的部分被强行突入，被刨开，向连接无数尤米尔子民的道路赤裸裸地展露；腰被对折，双腿举过头顶，像是俩段任人玩弄的面团，敞向天空的私处埋着自己一半血缘的兄长的手。其实难忍的不是疼痛，而是随之而来的屈辱。他感觉伸进自己私处的不是一只手，而是一根铁锤，一个绞肉机，将自己的自尊和人格全部搅成一团软泥。

”你发什么疯，吉克……“艾伦说话时牙齿打着战，发黑的视野内不停闪过白色光点，”你要是恨我欺骗了你，大可以在这里杀了我——”

“我不恨你，艾伦，我怎么会恨你。”吉克说，显得很是冷静，看着艾伦的眼神宛如欣赏一株被修建了枝叶的蔷薇花丛，“我很爱你，艾伦，作为你的兄长，作为你的领路人。”

吉克的整个手掌已经埋了进去，手指探过了直肠尽头的那段弯沟，擦过了艾伦的前列腺，然后突破了骶骨组成的屏障向着艾伦肠道深处进发——艾伦在牙床后面发出一声哀鸣，连接着脊椎的骶骨那只探进去的手掌挤得位移，海浪般的剧痛将艾伦击打在了沙滩上。他的声带不间断地震颤着，哀鸣着，感觉自己就像是一只海蚌，保护自己的躯壳在海浪的一次次冲击中消磨殆尽。吉克注意到了他扭曲的下颌线，另一只手掐住他的咬肌逼迫他张开嘴，让因为疼痛不断分泌的唾液顺着艾伦的嘴角一滴滴淌下来。然后他扭动了埋在艾路肠道里的手掌，指尖还在那些已经痉挛的血肉中摸索，好像在寻找什么东西，无视了艾伦现在遮掩不住的惨嚎。

“我会把格里沙种在你体内的东西挖出来，艾伦。”吉克语气热切，甚至可以称得上亲切地说，“你无法理解我，是因为被他洗脑，就像他对我做的那样——而你没有另一个父亲来拯救你，所以充当那个角色是我的责任。”

“我会保护你，艾伦，从格里沙的阴影下。”

吉克瞬间将手掌整只抽出，留下一个暂时无法闭合的边缘发白的肉洞，里面流出湿漉漉黏答答的鲜红血液。艾伦原先奋力反抗的大腿现在无力地垂在吉克腰旁，被汗水打湿，摸上去湿滑得像一块鱼肉。而吉克将他的大腿捧起，在上面落下了一个牧师对被恶魔附身的信徒的亲吻。

“我要把他烙在你身上的阴影去除掉。”

他另一种手换过了艾伦的后背，学着一位父亲抱着婴儿的方式将他搂在胸前，在艾伦的头耸拉在一旁时将不带情欲的亲吻贴上他露出来的颈线。吉克亲亲艾伦的下巴，然后亲亲他的喉结，嘴唇戏谑地碰着那一小片湿润的皮肤，留长的胡子搔挠着上面的末端神经。他将毫无反应的艾伦放下，一根锁链从地下伸出，蛇一般地缠住艾伦的脖子将他钉在地上。

“一位父亲的组成，首先是象征惩戒的皮鞭。”

吉克拨开艾伦颓软的阴茎，对着那个半敞开的洞操了进去。被手掌彻底驯服后的肠肉只能在吉克的性器捅进来时可怜兮兮地抽搐一下，分泌出了些透明的粘液来保护自己，可是这点粘液很快在摩擦和抽插中被带出了体外，柔软的粘膜只能直面那根刑具，表层细胞和血管尖叫着撕裂了自己，流出一些血液作为润滑。而吉克并不着急解放自己。他慢慢将龟头蹭过艾伦骶骨处的骶曲，像实施惩戒一样将软组织变形的钝痛施加给艾伦。艾伦身下的那片沙地上落下一滴红点，然后是两滴，三滴，最后氤氲出一块丑陋的红色污渍，那形状就像是被手指捅开的窗户纸，除了丑恶什么也象征不了。

艾伦的脸半埋在了沙子中，掩饰在湿透了的衬衫下的平摊胸膛微弱的起伏，呼吸间喉咙里偶尔漏出几声呻吟。他们身后，尤米尔的化身睁着无神的眼睛一眨不眨地注视着他们，交叠的身影映照在她有着曲度的瞳膜上，组出一个扭曲的影子。那个影子的上半部分前后有规律的摇晃，带着一股疯狂，下半部分却死气沉沉如同尸体，仿佛神话中才能出现的半生半死的生物。从坐标中心吹出来的风撩动了她的裙子。顺着她的裙角，艾伦突然意识到面前的始祖的形象是一个十三岁的少女。

他在一瞬间剧烈地挣扎起来，努力试图收紧腰部的肌肉，挣扎着想要支起上半身，像条躺在浅水沟内的鱼挪动着，绑住手腕的锁链哗啦啦的作响；吉克在艾伦抬起头时掐住了他的脖子，手指却又不完全收紧，只是虚晃地环在上面，篡夺了输入艾伦体内的一部分氧气又不会让他窒息。

“你想要什么，艾伦？“

“哥——“艾伦低低地用沙哑的嗓子喊了一声，一直垂在两边的手抓住了吉克的肩膀。吉克眼睛亮了一下，身下的动作变得更加轻柔了些。他按住艾伦橄榄桂冠一样的髋骨，将自己沾血的性器从中退出，然后换了个角度重新顶了进去。这次他阴茎的头部刚好擦过艾伦的前列腺。肠肉颤颤巍巍地收紧了，却是因为顺着闪电窜过脊柱的无法自控的快感。

”艾伦，你要改变主意了吗？“

”我明白了——“艾伦只是喊出了这一句，吉克便笑了起来。他掐住艾伦脖子的手向下移动，握住了艾伦的性器，将那刚刚半勃的通红肉块握在掌心。艾伦的腰绷得笔直，手指用力锁紧，指甲深深陷在吉克背部的肌肉中。吉克揉捏着艾伦性器的顶端，滴下的透明体液沾湿了沙子，与之前那块红色污渍重合在了一起。

”‘父亲‘是奖罚分明的。“

这次吉克轻柔地操着艾伦，嘴唇贴在他胸前的肉粒上，温柔充满耐心的吮吸。他环在艾伦腰后的手感受在艾伦肌肉线条的舒张，以此判断艾伦是否获得了快感。艾伦的腰挺得像一根待发的弓弦，一秒后又难耐地折下，脸庞小幅度地磨蹭着吉克的肩膀，黑发与吉克已经半灰的头发纠缠在了一起。他不想表现得像个婊子，可是他的身体现在确确实实收获到了快感，即使下身的撕裂伤还带着火烧火燎的痛楚，却已经逐渐麻木成了一种自虐式的欢愉。艾伦在吉克耳边低喘了几下，然后揪住了他半个哥哥过肩的头发。有一句话他无论如何都要说出来，对现在的吉克说出来。

”我明白了——吉克……你……“艾伦将嘴唇贴上吉克的耳垂，湿气从他嘴里冒出来，带着热腾腾黏糊糊的煽情，”——你就和你口中格里沙是一类人，试图洗脑别人，强迫别人接受你的意志——“

吉克的表情凝固了，仿佛他是一片落在了冬天湖面上的雪。他那只抓紧艾伦性器的手离开了，摸上了艾伦的下唇。艾伦尝到了咸涩的味道。

”看来你还是不理解……“

他喃喃自语，压住艾伦的脖子，逼迫他重新躺回沙地上。艾伦的腰被重新抬起，以一种极其不舒服的姿势冲着天空，然后吉克自上而下地碾过艾伦的穴肉。这次没有快感，只有疼痛，惩罚性的疼痛，不停歇的压过艾伦的神经。吉克俯视艾伦，死死盯着他浅灰色的瞳孔。

”我不是格里沙——格里沙是个操纵者——没有爱过他的孩子——但是我是爱你的——“

“你试图强迫我接受你的思想——你与你口中的他没什么两样。”艾伦只是说，音量足够吉克听见他说的一切，但是吉克只是重复了他之前的话。

“你被他洗脑了——“  
“这，这是我的自由意志……“  
“你需要另一个‘父亲‘来取代格里沙——“  
“没人控制我——我是自由之身——“  
”我会爱你，我会像另一个父亲那样爱你。“

吉克这么说着，最终在艾伦体内释放了出来，可是他脸上的神情与快感和情欲都没有关系。他皱着眉头，瞪着精疲力竭，凌乱不堪的艾伦，与艾伦颜色相同的灰色瞳孔收紧成一个点，仿佛要把这目光钻进艾伦那些柔软的脑叶内。

“……我要向你展示格里沙是个怎样的人，直到你明白为止。“吉克说，将自己和艾伦整理好后，从地上扶起了他。”是时候拯救世界了。“

”我们两个一起。“

——END——


End file.
